


One in Every Crowd

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 05:18:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Office practical jokes - good or bad?<br/>Disclaimer:  Not mine.  Not mine. Not mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One in Every Crowd

There’s always one in every crowd. 

Roy mostly turned a blind eye to it, because it allowed his men to bond, and other practical things that made his unit the well-oiled machine it was. Yes, so machines had glitches in them, such as when Havoc took the wheels off Breda’s desk chair, hiding them in the outgoing box. Or when Breda slipped a bogus report onto Roy’s desk involving a giant monster attacking South City. Those were workable, amusing, a way to let off steam. 

Getting Edward Elric in on the jokes was never to be part of the bargain.


End file.
